The ANBU Kitsune
by DualX
Summary: Uhmm, Summary for each chapter inside the story.the classic narutp been trained by jirayia.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Kitsune ANBU

Genrer???

Rated???

Summary: Naruto was taken away at 2 by Jiraiya for training, and trained his bloodline.

Full Summary: During his trip he finds out about his bloodline, thats is an combination of his fathers the yondaime hokage bloodline and Kyuubi. He comes back 6 years later with more jutsus for hand then the copy nin Hatake Kakashi.

Chapter 1. Returning to Konoha.

''Ero-sennin, where are we going?'' a little blond boy said.

''Konoha, didnt i tell you?'' an old man with long white hair mumbled out.

''No, you were peeping then'' the little boy replied.

''My book is finished soon'' the man said ,trying changing the subject.

''I don't care if your book is finished or not, even so you earn them money that payed for my food (ramen)''

''How many miles till we reach Konohagure the hidden village of leaf'' the blond said

''300 miles'' the old pervert answerd after a minute.

The boy started doing handseals, he bit his tumb and whiped it over his hand slammed it in the ground shouting '' Kuchiyose no Jutsu''

3 seconds later a black shadow emerged from the smoke.

A Black fox with yellow lightining marks and three tails jumped under them making them sit on his back.

''Ero-sennin, hold on tight'' the blond said.

''Hey, brat why didnt you do this earlier'' the old man said a bit irritated focusing chakra in his hand.

''It was you who learned me to summon'' the boy said with a smirk.

''How fast are we going''

''So fast that were there in half an hour or less''

**TIME JUMP NO JUTSU: 30 min or less.**

''Kid, why didnt you do this before?''

''You was the one learning me to summon bakaero-sennin'' he answerd, with a sweat

''Hey, thats the wall, wouldnt it be smart to stop your summoning, Konoha don't like foxes after the accident'' the old man said, ''No need, hey kitsune no kino can you bring us to the Hokages office?'' the blond said.

The fox noded and in a black flash, they dissapered

''We're there now'' the kitsune answered before dissapering in a puff of smoke.

An starteld old man puffing a pipe saw them, the boy (who we know who he is) was about to exaplain, but

''Hello Sarutobi-sensei'' the old man said.

''Jiraiya, is that you, how long has it been 7, 8 years?'' Sandaime said sucking his pipe.

''actually only 6, but i tought him everything i know, he isnt a genius, but he is a battle genius, he invets new perfected jutsus in a blink, usally and combination of old ones'' Jiraiya said.

''Is this the boy'' Sandaime asked, blowing a out smoke outa his nose.

''Naruto, let me introduce you to sarutobi-sensei'' The perverted nin said happily.

They shook hands and sat down for a talk.

''How strong is he?'' the hokage said puffing some smoke out his mouth.

''Almost as strong as me, and he wants to take the ANBU exam''

Sarutobi looked at the boy. He wasnt so high, he was actually pretty short. He had a straw hat and a black travelworn cloak., his wisker marks were a bit thicker then last time he saw him. He looked at his hands, with half inch claws and fingerless gloves. The way his hands were trained he looked like a weapon master, they where thick and battle worn, yet fast flexible and young.

''Eeeh, this old man is the hokage'' Naruto said, removing his cloak revealing a small amount of weapons.

He had 5 swords or katanas on his back like an X and on each end where a handle. he had also a longer katana shet right down the X he had one sword, katana and dagger on each side, all in a scabbard, he had Kunai holsters on each leg and 2 bags.

Hanging down was 6 scrolls, three on each side, he had normal ninja sandals and had red clothes (Like inuyashas Fire rat fur) he also had short knives in his sleeve each sleeve in fact.

He took off his straw hats, two ears that were twiching appeared, and his long spiky hair like jiraiya.

''How many jutsus do you know?'' Sandaime asked.

He saw see a smile ''Jiraiya made sure that i learned 500 jutsus, and beacuse of my bloodline and home made jutsus i know about 4 000 jutsus'' he said casually.

''How much chakra those he have jiraiya?'' He asked again.

''He has as much as m...'' he was interupted by Naruto ''I got 500 marks on each arm, each unit is 0,1 of kyuubis chakra, i have opened 20 on each arm and got a total of 2 of his chakra, My original is only 1 of Kyuubis full chakra with it i got and 3 of the total chakra kyuubi got, i have a very high stamina ,better than anybody you would know, but'' he stoped ''His chakra control sucks'' Jiraiya said ''yes, I use almost 5 times as much chakra and I am training with it''.

Naruto face looked angry ''Did you have to say it like that Ero-sennin, even if I explained it my self, you remember when I sent you to hospital because of that jutsu'' Naruto yelled, and some sweat drops appered on sandaimes head.

''YURI NO JUTSU'' Naruto yelled, and 2 nacked blond oversexy girls stood there nacked, they hugged onto Jiraiya and start kissing each other and groping and molesting each other, Jiraiya stod there paralyzed for a moment before blood out his nose as a rocket knocking him out.

Sandaime who wisely did close his eyes aleready after the smoke.

**20 minutes and 46 seconds later.**

''Hey, jiji-san you can open your eyes now'' naruto said poking him.

''Naruto... How many jutsus like that do you have...?'' Sandaime whisperd out.

''15''Naruto said with an devlish smile.

''how many kinjutsus you got''

''80, most of them are chakra consuming''

''Jiji-san of the jutsus i made 109 are kinjutsus, mostly because of theyre chakra use and/or damaging the user''

There was silence.

''Naruto, take this mask, and buy you self Anbu armor to use...''

**The Next Day**

_Tatoo shop_

''Hey ed, i need an ANBU tatoo''

Ed and old man with some tatoos himself came walking.

''You are a new ANBU?'' Ed said

''Yes, got my armor and all that'' naruto said taking of his read jacket, under there he had ordinary ANBU equipment and loads of weapons.

Ed started doing some handseal and focused Chakra in his finger tip, he deaw the ANBU tatoo on 5 minutes.

''There you go 1500Yen''Ed said.

Naruto took out his froggy wallet and took out 2000 ''here some tip'' he said.

He put on his jacket and the swords.

He jumped to the acedemy in half a minute.

There he met a man with a scar over his nose.

''Where is the graduation Examination?'' he asked.

''graduation, you need at least 2 month school'' he said.

\Damn, 2 months at school\ thought naruto.

He took a hand seal and poofed away reappering in the class room, 5 seckonds later Iruka arvived, the class tought he was a show off or something, a smoke boem then dada.

''Kids, this is… whats your name''

''Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto''

Going into more detail about his apperance.

The clothes his wearing is here:

Boxer with Foxes Eating ramen, all have 5 tails.

And shirt like shikamaru and anko.

The Anbu armor on, breast and back plate, armguards and some ANBU jeans or something.

The Normal Ninja boots he uses in the anime/manga.

Over there he has exact copy of Inu-yashas clothes.

He also has the Akatsuki Strawhat with bell.

A Tick Travel Coat… DUH

And loads of weapons.

He has 3 scrolls, hanging down from his belt, they may later go into his chunnin vest if I ever get that far.

He has 3 swords on each side in the belt like sessomaru but 1 more, there is 2 katanas most kyuubi or demon related on his back he have an with every ending there is an sword.

On the down side of the diagonal there is broad swords on the other side short katanas, in the middle there is an long katana and on the downside there is another katana, they are all double edged, he got a Kunai box or what ever its called on each tight and 2 normal pouches on the back. He got knives just about every where and they are well hidden.

His powers are great but he uses twice as much chakra than he should use.

He is more of an Weapon Master.

Taijutsu master with 6 styles.

And ninjutsu Master/library

He is good at teaching and is a bit paranoid of something that happened to him, a few years ago.

That will happen in next chapter.

His scrolls are special.

They work like tentens, but only 2 of them are weapons scroll.

2 of them are jutsu scrolls of special jutsus.

An the last is a summoning.

Next chapter will be out soon, because now I am a vacation and may write some chapters.

There will be a fine perios of time between it, and I may star updating my other stories.

It's like another author out there, my favorite author infact.

3 or 4 stories he have I didnts like.

But he has like 12 stories..

His name is MaxFic.

P.S: I made Naruto Mary Sue here, well a bit, this is a story where people get overpowerd attacks.

P.S.S: When you rewiev there are something that's really stupid to writhe.

1. Likes your story update soon.

2. To short Update soon.

3. This is a waste of time.

4. Anything negative about me… BIG BROTHER SEE YOU.

5. Toooo boring….. (then this is not inside your age group stopid.)

Reviews expls.

1. This story seems interesting, and you have some grammars (LIAR not some, almost all XP) There is always room 4 improvement, to bad I cannot say it all. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Kitsune ANBU

Genre?

Rated?

Summary: Naruto was taken away at 2 by Jiraiya for training, and training his bloodline.

Full Summary: At his trip he finds out about his bloodline that's a combination of his fathers the yondaime hokage bloodline and Kyuubi. He comes back 6 years later with more Jutsus for hand then the copy Nin Hatake Kakashi.

Disclaimers:

This is A Fanfic.

Anything in but my own characters is mine.

Every Single Jutsu isn't mine but the original Jutsus are You-know-who's….

A/N: a Review made me write th

Chapter 2. The meeting of friends and girlsis in half an hour, thanks

He sat down between a Boy that smiled and a blushing girl looking at him.

Naruto who never ever had contact with girls, never ever talked to one?.

''Hi, I am Sasuke, Uchia Sasuke'' the boy said, Naruto turned /An Uchia/.

'''Hi Sasuke-san, I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto'' smiling brightly.

Hokages Office.

''How many Jutsus are mastered''

There was silence, no answer.

''Naruto has a goal, learning 2500 Jutsus before 10… and mastering them at 20''Jiraiya answered.

''How many are mastered''

''about 10''

''How is he in battle''

''In battle… You know, he got an taijutsu technique that's called 500 slice and dices, its not deadly, but fatal, he has 12 VISIBLE swords, and 2 pouches and katana holsters, he got loads of weapons and the one on his back on left and right down, 2 swords on each side are used… He moves so quickly that's he can use 6 swords, he runs around me and starts slicing and dicing randomly, he force it to hit randomly, the pain is extreme and will immobilize you Yondaime could be the only one whose fast enough to block every single one, he is a Taijutsu and Weapon master, in his scrolls he got every kind of weapons, even demon weapons'' he stopped ''But he has that great weakness, and a dangerous thing… He can't handle pain very well, even if every wound closes right away, it stops him for 5 seconds or more… And if he ever gets a true friend, and he get killed Kyuubi will be summoned

When we was in the Hidden country of Pokey, in Pokey Village 3424# we stayed, training Naruto's chakra control, he was 4 then, he meet a Boy, the got quickly friend, they did everything together, then a Ninja came, he killed half the Village, and him, in front of his eyes… He transformed into A Fox, he killed him and everyone else, he almost killed me, and after that little trip he got 4 tails that's hidden until I remove the genjutsu and ears you saw, summoning contract with foxes and the claws… not much more.

''Ano, I am Hinata, H-hyuuga Hinata'' the girl said.

As Naruto still never had contact with girls, he blushed.

''She's Cute'' he thought loudly, suddenly he felt something coming towards him at high speed, that snapped him out of his muttering making him not notice that red faced Hinata, who seemed to have heard him, the took out a kunai in less then a second throwing it with ice-cold accuracy hitting the calk piece dead centre and making Iruka block the incoming Kunai with his own but as they connected Iruka Kunai broke, Naruto pulled ups a hand 2 fingers pointing up making the Kunai stop half inch from the nose, the class who was like oooh and aaah but Iruka was like This Is The End ''Naruto, you do seem a bit paranoid..'', ''that's an understatement'' a boy with a dog sleeping on his head said.

**TIME JUMP NO JUTSU 6 H **

**END OF SCHOOL**

''Hey, Naruto-san, can you teach me that technique you used in class with the Kunai'' Sasuke said.

''On one condition if you stop calling me Naruto-san, just call me Naruto no need to be formal, Sasuke-san''

''If you stop with the san at me then''

''It's a deal''

**TRAINING GROUND 45#**

''Sasuke, throw at that tree'' The half fox said.

Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and threw it against the tree Naruto was pointing on earlier.

''Okay, try focusing chakra into the Kunai by using the Ram seal''

Sasuke held his hands in ram seal and focused, he took a new Kunai and threw it.

The Kunai connected to the tree making it explode.

''Hey Sasuke, if you want to be better you got to control the chakra better, your wasting loads of chakra'' Naruto said, smiling ''You do it better'', ''Well no, but I got an such amount of chakra that I got to train all the time on it, most moves I use a lot I got perfect control onto, if you manage to add an perfect amount of chakra in the Kunai destroying the tree to toothpicks like this'' He true a Kunai as hard as he could at a tree 40 feet away it pierce clean truth and made it implode soundlessly.

''If you master it TODAY I will teach you how to add elements to weapons and chakra strings''

**AN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER, NIGHT TIME**

''Wow…''Naruto said, he had slept almost all day practicing his chakra control by spreading it out on a large area he looked at the half dead Sasuke and that oblivionated tree, He smiled and picked up Sasuke.

He jumped east to the Uchia grounds and opened the gate ''where is everyone''.

''Sasuke, wake up there is something wrong'' Sasuke who opened his eyes slowly ''I did i…'' he stopped mid sentence he saw blood on the wall.

''MOM, DAD'' he yelled running toward his home.

Naruto wisely followed.

Outside the dojo Naruto saw Sasuke ''DON'T OPEN THE DOOR SASUKE'' Naruto sprinted forward and after Sasuke who pushed the door open.

An ice curling scream come from the dojo, Naruto stopped.

''Uchia Itachi…'' he said, ''Why Anki, why did you murder them…! WHY!'' Sasuke yelled.

''Folish brother'' he looked at the other person in the room ''Uzumaki Naruto, how pleasant of you to droop in'' Naruto, shocked by this didn't notice the Kunai heading towards him, he woke with a start of pain from his right shoulder.

''Itachi, this crime'' Naruto took out his longest katana, it burned in the sunlight from the window, He charged as Itachi blocked with his ANBU Sword ''to little'' there was a splintering sound when Itachi's sword broke.

Naruto who felt satisfied over that small victory didn't see the fist coming at lightning speed towards him, an crunch echoed, the pain stopped Naruto, he remember why it is his weakness.

**Flashback**

**Kit, seems that you absorbed a bit of me…**

'Kyuubi'

**Yes, and even if you got stronger, there is a weakness…**

'Weakness… What Weakness, I've been like this for a month'

**Kit, your pain terskel is very low, and it will gradually increase by every bit of chakra you absorb from me, when you get stronger, a dot will disappear**

'What, you mean the tattoos I got'

**Yes, they too has a part but when you got 10 spots away your pain terskel will go back to normal, you got one now, and there is still time fir more.**

**End Of Flashback**

''Dammit'' /Kyuubi, give me power/.

A wave of energy knocked Sasuke over, Itachi had fear in his eyes, which was gone as fast as it got there.

''Death wa'', ''MANKEYO SHARRINGAN''

'_Where am I'_

'_Naruto, you're in mine world'_

'_what'_

_Suddenly he was tied to a log upside down._

_Itachi took his katana and stabbed Naruto_

''_You will feel this pain for 72 hours''_

_There where more stabbing, every time Naruto tried to hold down his scream._

_Then there was to Itaci's stabbing him._

_Naruto howled in pain._

'_Kyuubi.. h..hel AAAAAARGH'_

'_pant, pant'_

'_how long'_

'_71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left'_

'_stop' Naruto pleaded he let another scream slip him._

'_KYUUBI'_

_After a long, long, looooooooooooong while Itachi said '1hour'_

'_Itachi… kill me''_

_The tears hold a power Itachi not had guessed._

''_Stupid mortal, trying to kill my kit'_

''_Now You will be stabbed by this burning dagger for 72 hours'_

'_what'_

_Itachi yelled out Kai, cancelling the Jutsu._

Naruto woke up, he saw white ceiling, unknown.

/where am I, have I died/

He heard a voice.

''It been a week, he still hasn't woken''

''Yes, and Jiraiya left because of some info he got from his spy, Itachi has joined Akatsuki, and Orochimaru quitted''

''What happened''

Naruto said, he felt them flinch.

''Naruto-kun your awake''

''who are you''

''This is Tsunade and I am Iruka''

Naruto blinked he saw a bosom full woman sitting there.

''TSUNADE NEE-CHAN'' He yelled as he glomped onto Tsunade, crying in her chest.

''I was scared… so scared'' he said digging his face tighter into her chest.

''poor kid'' Tsunade said stroking Naruto's head, he had fallen a sleep.

''I remember when I meet him, it was nice, he reminded me of my brother''

''Tsunade-sama, what do you mean''

''He has been training all his life, he never had the time to cry''

They felt an evil presence take place in Naruto.

''Hello Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san'' Naruto said in a dark voice.

''I am Kyuubi'' that statement made them act.

''Kanshibare no jutsu'' Kyuubi said freezing them.

''No need to damage me, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san, There is a Mission to do for him, Naruto have to do it because he need to unlock 7 more units.'' Naruto said

''…''

''Oh, I forgot'' he summoned chakra into his fingers and tapped they're foreheads.

''What mission, Kyuubi-san'' Iruka said.

''Hokage-sama got a mission on a missing s-class nin'' he paused.

''This nin is an haneyo like Naruto he is the Dog demon Sessomaru sealed inside of him''

''Anyway he comes from Rock country and is in fire country, the dog and fox hasn't been friends for a long time and this is an important mission only able to be done by Naruto, his body is strong enough to take my chakra, but the pain he cant handle''

Another Chapter done, and damn, yesterday I found a Katana set to the price of 149$

Katana

Wakishashi

And the Suicide knife.

Damn I only got.

20$ T.T

Well anyway this was another chapter, I think I'm going senile, I don't remember exactly what I wrote in my other stories.

This time I will add something on the End… but what.

In the Story Never Cut Twice a Temari/Naruto pairing happens something funny…

Itachi likes pokey, I've never tasted it, but I've hear of it and made a country .

---

Itachi: Kisame, pleaseeeeeee, can we go to konaku and stock up on pokey?

Kisame: No!

Itachi: Come on!

Kisame: No.

Itachi: Why?

Kisame: Last time I let you stock up on pokey you lost our wallet and got 500 boxes of pokey for 'free'.

Itachi: Hey, Naruto-kun help me.

Naruto: Mnhhmnhmm mhmmhmmmeem.

Itachi: Removes Duck Tape

Naruto: Itai, Why should I help you.

Itachi why shouldn't you.

Naruto: Uhmm:

You Almost Killed Some Of My Friends.

You Almost Killed Me.

You Humiliated Me.

You Kicked My Ass.

You Wont Treat Me For Ramen

You Won't Share Your Pokey.

I Haven't Eaten Since You Kidnapped Me 14 days ago.

You Have Stopped Every Escaping Attempt I've Made.

You….

Itachi: Okay… If you help me ill treat you for Ramen.

Naruto: Uhmm, Itachi… You're an S-Class Criminal right?

Itachi: Yes.

Naruto: Why don't you steal pokey…

Itachi: Uhmm… Points at Kisame

FLASH BACK

Itachi: Hey, Kisame.

Kisame: Yes.

Itachi: Lets Have Wild Sex Al night long.

Kisame: What the fuck.

Itachi:-

END OF FLASH BACK

Itachi: Wrong flash back, seems that someone hacked my brain….

Itachi: Pulls out computer

Itachi Summoning: IP ...

Hacker: WTF where am I O.O

Itachi: You Hacked my brain.

Hacker: Roflfao.

Itachi: AMATERASU.

Hacker: X.X

Naruto: Pokes Ash with Stick

Ash: Ouch. Get him Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika, CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Naruto: Rasengan.

Pikachu: pi.. pi…ka…c..c..chu…

Ash: Holds Pikachu Pikachu, Pikachu, PICACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Naruto: … --'

Ash: Why… WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…

Naruto: KATON: KITSUNE NO BEAST.

Ash: Burns

Kagome: Shots Arrow at Naruto

Naruto: Doges

Kagome: Why did you kill him you demon.

Naruto: Im no Demon, Im a haneyo.

Inuyasha: Kagome, watch out. KAZE N…

Kagome: OSUWARI.

Shippo: Kagome-Chan, where are we.

Sango: Kirare, lets pick up Shippo, Kagome-Chan and Inuyasha.

Kirare: Rawr.

Miroku: Violate Sango

Sango: YOU PERVERT Smack Miroku

Miroku: Sorry, Sango-sama. Bows Forgive me.

Itachi: Who are all these people.

Ash/Kagome/Shippo/Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku/naraku/kagura/kanna/Sessomaru/Brock/misty/Team Rocket/Goku/Gohan/gotanks/bulma/chi chi/Trunks/kami/devil/mr Satan/God/Buddha/Allah/Me/Your Mom/My Mom/ Your Friends Mom/lawer/asshole/eric/kenny/Harry/ron/hermoine/draco/goyle/Albus/Hagrid/snape/Artimes/Frodo/Sam/aragon/Legolas/Sauron/darth vader/Voldemort Etc and loads of other people whos not from the Naruto Anime/manga: Who Are You.

Itachi: I am Uchia Itachi.

Girls: Faint

Boys: Damn that pretty boy.

Naruto: Who are you people.

Ash/Kagome/Shippo/Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku/naraku/kagura/kanna/Sessomaru/Brock/misty/Team Rocket/Goku/Gohan/gotanks/bulma/chi chi/Trunks/kami/devil/mr Satan/God/Buddha/Allah/Me/Your Mom/My Mom/ Your Friends Mom/lawer/asshole/eric/kenny/Harry/ron/hermoine/draco/goyle/Albus/Hagrid/snape/Artimes/Frodo/Sam/aragon/Legolas/Sauron/darth vader/Voldemort Etc and loads of other people whos not from the Naruto Anime/manga: Me.

Naruto: Itachi, Kisame, you got any Jutsu for this.

Itachi: Can you do the kareyuu endan.

Naruto: Yes.

Itachi/Kisame/Naruto: Katon: Kareyuu Endan.

Ash/Kagome/Shippo/Inuyasha/Sango/Miroku/naraku/kagura/kanna/Sessomaru/Brock/misty/Team Rocket/Goku/Gohan/gotanks/bulma/chi chi/Trunks/kami/devil/mr Satan/God/Buddha/Allah/Me/Your Mom/My Mom/ Your Friends Mom/lawer/asshole/eric/kenny/Harry/ron/hermoine/draco/goyle/Albus/Hagrid/snape/Artimes/Frodo/Sam/aragon/Legolas/Sauron/darth vader/Voldemort Etc and loads of other people whos not from the Naruto Anime/manga: Burns and dies

Naruto: Okay Lets go.

Itachi: What about my pokey.

Naruto: Hits Itachi in the head Later.

Itachi: cries

Kisame: …

Yes, I was bored.

Now you have read all this crap so review.

Push the little button on the down left side of the browser.

Oh, and, if you think this sucks, and I over power naruto im clearly sorry.

And if your so much better then correct the errors.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Kitsune ANBU

Genrer?

Rated?

Summary: Naruto Is sent on a mission.

Full Summary: Naruto is sent on a mission by Kyuubi, a mission who kyuubi wanted Naruto to take, he shall fight an haneyo like himself to remove his weakness of pain, but there is a price.

Disclaimers:

This is A Fanfic.

Anything in but my own characters are mine.

Every Singel Jutsu aint mine but the original jutsus are You-know-who's….

Chapter 3. S-Class Mission

**Misson Room**

**Next Day**

''Hokage-sama, Youve got an new mission, a S-Class mission about killing a Missing-nin with strange powers'' Tsunade yelled out after kicking the door open.

''Oh, yes you want it Tsunade-hime, I can send with you an ANBU squad…''

''No, I don't want it, but this kid will'' Tsunade said pulling out Naruto.

''Uhmm, Why''Hokage said.

''He is orderd by someone'' Tsunade said.

''You can't let this brat, not even a gennin'' Some random chunnin helping the hokage said.

''Who are you'' Tsunade asked sweetly.

''I am Rukio Fuvikanne'' Rukio said.

''Well, I am Tsunade, one of the sannins, and if I mean this guy can defeat that haneyo nin, than its him, he has a demon that he has full control over''

''Naruto Catch'' the Hokage said, he took a scroll with a big black S on and threw it at Naruto.

''Thanks, well now I shall go… last sighted near Gjukikokakororo, that's 400 miles east from konoha, if I remove my weights I can get there in 4 days'' Naruto said, starting handseals

''Realese'' he mutterd tapping his legs and arms, a small thud.

''Tsunade, take these'' he said throwing something at Tsunade before dissapearing.

**Time Jump No Jutsu 4 days**

''Weird city, damn, im tired, I need to find a hotel''

He walked around until he saw 'Hotel All Star: 6 Star Hotel'

''Why not…'' naruto said walking towards the hotel.

''Hi, whatc the price for a room, an avrage one''

''8000 Yen'' the man with the keys said.

''with breakfeast''

''that's included, how long will you stay''

''I don't know, 4 days maybe, here'' the ninja-in-mission said throwing a 20 000 yen bill over to him.

''give me a key'' naruto said, antook the key saying 267.

**Next Day**

After Narutos daly morning rituals he jumped out of the window enjoying his breakfest.

''Now, where could he be''.

He landed perfectly and munched the rest of his toast.

''Damn, I cannot sense him''

/Kyuubi, I need to borrow more of your smell sense/

/'Okay, Kit, here'/

An small wave of red did pour out of his navel area and go to this nose.

Naruto closed his eyes and sniffed the air, ''found ya'' He fockused chakra into his feet an sprinted off north.

**Some Where North**

''sessomaru'' A man said.

/Yes/

''Do You feel Kyuubi''

/Yes, it must be the vessel, cause I know he is sealed, like me/

''Are you ready''

/You will get all my chakra/

**Time Jump No Jutsu 30 sec**

''Hey are you Jenkin'' Narutp said, just landing.

Jenkin had claws on hid hands, (like those Yuri use in Shadow Heart).

''Hello, Kyuubi''

''I am Naruto, not Kyuubi'' Naruto answerd quicly, he took the middle sword out.

''Kyuubi's Fang, Activate'' Naruto mutterd out pouring kyuubis chakra into the sword.

''You Ready'' Jenkin said, pouring lilac chakra into his claws and body giving him a wilder appearance.

(A/N: … I suck at fighting)

Naruto charged with his Fang high, gliding towards Jenkin at an Amazing speed.

He took a whipe towards his neck, but it was blocked by Jenkin, He charged with his other claw and almost hit Naruto, who side stepped.

(A/N: Just Imagine an Superb fighting scene only using those weapons, some jumping and dodging)

Naruto started doing hand seals at an amazing rate ''Kitsune no Flame'' And black flame started to grow over his head, ''Metor Fire'' hey yelled out throwing it towards jenkin.

''Doton: Earth Wall no jutsu'' he said in an normal voice he heard the fire ball hit the 40 feet high and wide wall that's over 9 feeth thick ''What the he..'' he jumped away almost getting sizzeld by the fire ball.

''Damn, that hurt, and it didn't even hit'' jenkin said, ''What kinda fire was that'' he yelled out.

Naruto pointed at the earth wall, it was gone, theyre where in a field of burning lava.

''If I had masterd that jutsu… You would have been burning in hell right now.

The battle was extreme Jutsu aftr jutsu untill Jenkin stabbed Naruto in the gut.

''Your good, but not good enough''

''Damn'' Naruto mutterd, paralyzed.

He whiped some blood over some of his tatoos and was taken by Red chakra.

''Now You Will Die'' and voice sounding like Kyuubi said, the words come from narutos mouth.

Jenkin smiled an sliced him up.

He fell in half, his red armor being cut like butter, he was dying, suddenly red chakra enveloped a bif area.

An Blinding red flash laterand it was all black.

okay... updated kinda late, its hard to remove Narutos MS status...

but he aint an ms, and i know i know, Pain what a lame weakness.

for a ninja... oh well w/e

read an review flame if you want.

but try being helfull and give me some hints on whats bad and such

Ja Ne ppls


End file.
